


Holiday Blues

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in the feudal era. Kagome is feeling the holiday blues…can a certain Taiyoukai help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Blues

Disclaimer: we all know that Inu-yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…if you don't, what sort of IY fan are you?

Chapter 1: Good bye…Miko

"Sit" Kagome said for the last time, to our favourite half-demon idiot. Kikyou grimaced, "Kagome, I would advise, if you don't want him to end up with a sore back….stop sitting him….oh….forgive me, darling?" Kikyou helped him up.

"Kagome, you don't HAVE to go! Even if Naraku is destroyed…we still want you here!" Shippo cried.

"Yes, lady Kagome…you are needed here" Miroku added, while secretly…or not so secretly groping Sango's behind.

WHACK!

"HENTAI! NOT NOW?" she yelled then paused. "Well, not ever but…ARGH!" she hit him again.

"You humans! Stop this foolishness, in the sight of lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screeched.

In the fight with Naraku, Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru had put their past behind them and joined forces to kill Naraku. Sesshomaru had then revived Kikyou's body and given her a separate soul of her own…god knows why.

"Lady Kagome! Do not leave!" Rin was on the verge of tears, resting in Sesshomaru's fur.

"Priestess, why do you wish to return to your…world?" Sesshomaru had been filled in about the future era.

"That Sesshomaru, will be known soon…I promise…I will return…soon…" Kagome forced a smile at everyone and walked towards Inu-yasha's forest.

"Please do not follow me."

…

Kagome's pov

…

"Please do not follow me" I said as I walked towards the forest.

It was too much to bear. To Inu-yasha I was only a jewel detector…and nothing more. I was not needed. I do not resent Kikyou, I'm glad they're happy.

It wasn't him that made me leave. It was the other one.

The one who's breath I could feel on my neck as I climbed into the well.

I froze.

"I asked you a question, and I want my answer. Why do you leave?"

I turn around slowly on the edge of the well and faced the object of my pain.

Lord Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru…" I softly whispered, body taking over mind, "my reason…Sesshomaru." I whispered into his ear as I pulled him closer to my body, "is you"

I placed my lips against his in a passionate, lingering kiss as I pulled him closer to my body if possible.

Then I let go.

I fell into the well and let the familiar blue and purple lights cloud my vision.

Or maybe it was my tears.

…

Sesshomaru's pov

…

I watched as the miko disappeared into the darkness of the well. Then I let my fingers touch my lip…for once warm…a feeling I had not felt since my mother's death and after my close ties with father were broken.

Yet…it was back…a feeling of warmth that only Rin could produce glimmers of…yet this miko…has broken through my barriers and the coldness. Sesshomaru picked a flower from a nearby patch and threw it into the well…and watched it disappear. "Goodbye …miko"


End file.
